The Chosen One season 2
by AliceAnimeLover
Summary: This is the little prize for those who have been chosen. It's not that interesting and exciting but I still hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna: "Hi, there! Hey, this is what we promise from those who won. Well, this is your prize. It's a little bit interesting and exciting but we hope you like it. Oh, I remember… If the winner is from Alice, too, they will have their date inside the Alice Academy. In addition, the winner from outsider will have their date outside the Alice Academy. Well, I hope you will like it. Bye!"

Lovers: Mikan and Natsume

Since Natsume want Mikan to date in a scary place, they have their date in a scary, dark and shady night in the forest. The reason why the forest is scary is just because of Mr. Bear. However, only Mikan who is scared.

"I don't really want to date with you because you're so annoying." Mikan said annoyingly, not facing Natsume while walking in the forest.

"Look who's talking. You're the one who's annoying here." Natsume replied as he walked with Mikan.

"What! Well, I'm just doing this for my fans and not for you." Mikan replied as she walked with Natsume.

Later on, the topic has changed.

"Hey, why in the entire place you have to pick this place?" Mikan wondered as she walked with Natsume.

"Because it's the perfect place for a stupid like you." Natsume answered.

"Well, I don't think it's not. And beside why you still calling me stupid. You're not a gentle man at all, idiot." Mikan replied.

"Pink strawberry girl." Natsume replied.

"Amm… Dubby." Mikan replied.

"Moron…" Natsume replied.

Suddenly, Mr. Bear showed up.

"M-Mr. Bear!" Mikan shrieked and she suddenly hide to Natsume's back.

"It won't hurt you. Let's go." Natsume said.

"Hey, wait for me." Mikan said and she ran away.

They walked far away enough and they took a rest.

"Natsume, do you know how sing?" Mikan asked.

"How stupid. Asking for nonsense things." Natsume answered.

"Well, I'm sorry if I ask." Mikan replied annoyingly.

Natsume suddenly start singing, "

"Wow! I didn't know that you're singing. You know what it's a great song. It reminds me about our friendship of Hotaru. Maybe, you dedicated that to Ruka, right." Mikan said.

"Don't know." Natsume said.

"You're so boring. I think…" Mikan said and she suddenly stopped because her stomach growl.

"I think my tammy is hungry. I should bring some food." Mikan said while blushing.

Natsume show a box, "Here." He said as he gave to Mikan the box.

Mikan shriked, "Fluff Puff! Wow! Thank you very much, Natsume."

"Hey, it's not only for you. You're not only the one who's hungry here." Natsume said and she took a piece of fluff puff.

"Yeh! It's so delicious!" Mikan shrieked cheerfully.

"Let's go back after this. I want to sleep now." Natsume said.

"Sure!" Mikan agreed.

After eating the fluff puff, they got out in the forest. Before they seperated…

"Natsume… I have fun. I really did. You know what for some reason I didn't recognize that I didn't felt any scared when I'm with you. Maybe, because you always tease me. Well, I guess I…I…" Mikan said while blushing.

Natsume interrupted, "Stop talking nonsense. Just go to your ugly room."

Mikan exclaimed, "I just want to say thanks!" And she added as she faded away, "Natsume! You're such an idiot!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers: Natsume and Lara

Since Lara is from the outsider, they have their date in a romantic resturant. The foods are delicious, there's a lovely songs, and they are alone in the resturant.

Lara wore a gorgeous dress while Natsume just wore a simple t-shirt and pant. And the waiter came asking for their orders.

"Hey, Natsume what do you want to order?" Lara asked.

"Anything." Natsume replied.

"Well, ok." Lara replied.

"Ma'am?" The waiter asked

"Well, just give us your special foods here." Lara ordered.

While Lara and Natsume are waiting for their orders, Lara would like to try Natsume happy.

However, Lara thought, "A person like Natsume is hard to please so I'll just annoy him to death. Yeh, that's right."

Therefore, Lara did annoyed Natsume and that's what make Natsume said annoyingly, "Well, you stop it. I'm outa here."

Natsume got out and Lara chased him and said, "I'm sorry. Ok, let's go to a theatre. I think you will like there."

They went to the theatre, it was dim inside and no one is there. That's mean they are alone in there.

They sat and watch a romantic movie. Then Lara is about to ask something but she just saw Natsume reading his comic book.

Lara got angry so she tore it which Natsume really got angry so he left.

Lara went after him but when she got outside Natsume was not there and only a paper with a note she saw and she read, "I got your boyfriend. If you want him back meet me tomorrow here. Ready the 1 million dollars. Got that! If you don't You will going to regret it."

Lara said, "Give me a break. Who is this stupid guy? They can't kidnap Natsume easily. He has a fire Alice. Sorry, I can't give you my money. You're just lying. Oh, well, better find Natsume." And she left.

After Lara gone. The man got out in the bushes and his dress is burned.

"Darn it! I didn't know he's an Alice Student. Oh, well. That girl will regret for denying this." The man said.

Lara kept looking. She's about to give up but she thought that Natsume might be in Alice Academy now. Therefore, she went there and the guard said that Natsume came back a minute ago. Lara went home disappointedly.

The worst is what she found out!

"What's happening here! Why is my house burning? Mom! Dad! Where are you!" Lara cried.

A man talk to him and told her that her family was burn inside. They found their body already burn. Lara saw her family's body.

Lara cried, "Who do this to you? Wait. A fire? Could it be Natsume? But what's the reason? Don't tell me because I tore his stupid comic. No…no… he didn't. I know Natsume well. Aahh! That bastard. He knows where I live. 'You will going to regret it.' That's him. Oh, Mom, Dad! I'm sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lovers: Hotaru and Ruka

Since the lovers are from Alice Academy, they have their date in the Central Town.

In the middle of afternoon, they are just walking.

"What should I say? We can't just keep walking and not talking to each other. Oh, I know!" Ruka thought to himself.

"Aahhh…Ho-Hotaru. Well, I'm just wondering. Why you want to be friends with Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"None of your business." Hotaru answered.

"Wha-what?... Well, why you treated her like that? Do you hate her?" Ruka asked.

"Yes." Hotaru lied.

"Wh-what! But why?" Ruka wondered.

"Because you like her while I help you to tell her your feelings. Then me… I'm just hurting myself because I love you, Ruka." Hotaru lied.

"What!" Ruka exclaimed while blushing.

"Well, Hotaru… I think you're okay for a guy like me." Ruka said seriously.

"Hee…" Hotaru smirked.

"Are you nuts? I'm just kidding. You're easy to full." Hotaru said.

"What! Oh…" Ruka exclaimed and still blushing.

"But why? Why you say those words seriously, Hotaru." Ruka asked.

"So I can take a picture of you with a serious look." Hotaru said while pointing at her invention insect (camera).

"What!" Ruka shrieked while looking at the insect.

Click! Click!

"Now, it's a shocked look. Will, you posed for me?" Hotaru said while taking Ruka a picture using her camera.

"Will you stop it!" Ruka exclaimed.

Click! Click! Click!

Hotaru won't stop which made Ruka kissed her to stop.

Hotaru got angry pushed Ruka and used her Baka gun and Baka cannon to Ruka.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Hotaru, stop it! Stop it!" Ruka exclaimed while trying to stop Hotaru.

"Get away from me, you freak." Hotaru said and used her invention the Horse Shoe Gloves.

"Aaahhhh!" Ruka knock out.

"Mikan, why you have to share your attitude to others? Now, I have one stupid person here." Hotaru said.

Hotaru laid Ruka in the vehicle giraffe. And went to the forest.

When they reach there, Ruka woke up.

"Hey… Where are we?" Ruka asked.

"In the forest." Hotaru answered.

"Huh? What's this?" Ruka wondered after he saw a playground for animals.

"Hotaru?" Ruka looked at her.

"Instead making a playground to the children, I made for the animals. After all, the Class a are already have a playground." Hotaru said.

"Oh, I think it's a great idea." Ruka said.

"Yeh, they gave me lots of rabbits. I think the animals also love playing. In fact, your pictures help me more in getting rabbits." Hotaru said.

"What!" Ruka shrieked.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovers: Ruka and Sayaku

Since the winner for Ruka's Contest is from outsider or not an Alice Student but one of the fans will have their date outside the Alice Academy.

Several years has passed. Ruka got married to a girl name Sayaku. They live near the beach and now they are walked together in the shore and watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful. Right, Ruka?" Sayaku said as she looked at the sunset then turn to Ruka.

"Yes, My Sayaku." Ruka agreed and gave Sayaku a sweet smile.

"Ruka, if you want… We can live in a farm. I know that you love animals and I do, too. I love animals so much. They are sweet, gentle, smiles… Just like you, Ruka." Sayaku said.

"Thank you, Sayaku. I really appreciate it. You're so kind. I'm glad that I picked you." Ruka replied.

"Well, I don't mind if you didn't choose me. You're the one who should decide because it's your life. If you choose the wrong one, it means that you choose the wrong path and you will be lost. But if you choose the right one, you can reach the Beautiful place that you can not see here on Earth."

"Yeh, you're right." Ruka agreed and gave Sayaku a sweet smile again.

Ruka's rabbit came running and jump to Ruka.

"How are you? Don't worry we're living in a farm. Right, Sayaku?" Ruka said.

"Yes. We can go tomorrow if you want. And let's invite Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and the others." Sayaku replied.

"Sure." Ruka agreed.

"Rabbits really suit you. They are cute like you." Sayaku said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovers: Sumire and Tsubasa

Since both of them are from Alice Academy they will have their date in a Central Town. They have their date in Central Town.

"Hey, Tsubasa, where will you take me?" Sumire asked as she hugged Tsubasa's left arm.

"Well, wherever you like." Tsubasa answered.

"Ok, let's go shopping, ok." Sumire said and still hugging Tsubasa's left arm.

They don't know that Misaki is following them and Misaki don't know that Hanna saw her.

"Darn that girl! And Tsubasa… You're a dead man!" Misaki said angrily.

"Sorry, but you can't interrupt them. Ok, let's go." Hanna said as she used her Alice to Misaki to lift her and left the lovers alone.

Sumire and Tsubasa went to shop.

"What do you want, Tsubasa? I have lots of rabbits here. And I want you and I have a remembrance. Oh, the remembrance of our first date. How sweet!" Sumire giggled.

"No, you're a girl. I'm the one who should buy for you. I'm going to buy you anything you want." Tsubasa said.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Sumire giggled.

After they bought some things, they took a walk while eating ice cream.

"Hey, Tsubasa, who do you really like for me? Natsume or Ruka?" Sumire asked.

"None of them." Tsubasa answered.

"What?" Sumire wondered.

"Natsume already got Mikan and Ruka got Hotaru. So… you can have me." Tsubasa joke.

"Really! Oh, that's so sweat!" Sumire giggled.

Sumire hug Tsubasa and Tsubasa felt annoyed with it.

"Hey, will you stop! It's really annoying." Tsubasa exclaimed.

"What?" Sumire wondered.

"Oopsy… Sorry, I don't mean that." Tsubasa said.

Sumire's Alice suddenly showed up and she said agrily, "Who do you like more? Me or that girl!"

"Who?... You mean Misaki? Don't tell me you took seriously about what I'm saying." Tsubasa said as he sweat dropped and scared of Sumire.

"Huh? ………….. It doesn't matter. I'm going now…" Sumire said disappointedly and walked back while her bangs are covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sumire! But there's one thing I want to tell you the truth!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sumire turn back as she wondered.

"Your Alice suited you. It made you more cute. Especially the cat's form. It suited you." Tsubasa said.

Sumire turn and walked as she said to herself, "I really like you. So… I have to take you from Misaki!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lovers: Yuu and Otonashi

Since they are both from Alice academy, they will have their date in Central Town. In a restaurant while sitting and has a coffee…

"Otonashi… I was really surprise that it was you." Yuu said.

"I knew that you will pick me because I already use my Alice." Otonashi said.

"Well, you answered perfectly." Yuu replied.

"I just do what I have to do." Otonashi said.

"Yeh, you're right." Yuu agreed.

"Huh? You have dirt in your glass." Otonashi said as she wiped the dirt.

"Thank you. You know what you're right… Physical look doen't matter." Yuu said.

"Attitude is. The physical look can't hurt you. But attitude don't." Otonashi added.

"If you choose a handsome guy but negative attitude… you will torture yourself." Yuu said.

"And I didn't care if you don't choose me. I don't care if you fall in love to me. After its your life… not mine." Otonashi said sweetly.

"Yeh… Otonashi." Yuu called as he used his Alice to show to Otonashi what he thought when they grow up.

"Hee… You know what… Your Alice really suited you. Especially when you wear your glass." Otonashi said.

"You're kind, Otonashi. Thank you." Yuu said.

"Well, you're kind, too." Otonashi replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovers: Misaki and Tsubasa

Since they are both from Alice they have their date in Central Town. They go shopping.

"Let's go, Tsubasa. I want to buy many things. And you will treat me. Got that!" Misaki ordered.

"Yeh…Yeh…Whatever…" Tsubasa said.

"Faster! I don't want a slow poke here!" Misaki ordered angrily.

"You're so bossy. Do you even know that?" Tsubasa said.

"What! And you don't even like when lots of Misaki around you!" Misaki said angrily. Moreover, she used her Alice.

"Huh? Misaki…Amm…" Tsubasa hugged the real Misaki which made Misaki go back to one self and she also hugged Tsubasa.

"I told you… You're the only one for me…" Tsubasa said sweetly.

"Tsubasa…" Misaki whispered.

"I'm always here for you. And forgive me. You know what that I'm a naughty boy and you're the only one who can stop me. So you're very important to me. And I'm promising that I'm going to marry you and you're the only one for me." Tsubasa said sweetly still hugging Misaki.

"Oh, Tsubasa… I promise, too." Misaki replied sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

Lovers: Tsubasa and Miharu

Since our lucky winner is from outsider, they have their date in a mall.

"Darn it! Shopping again… I don't have enough money here. But I'm lucky that some of my friends let me borrow their money. However… I have to pay them back." Tsubasa murmured to himself.

"Oh, don't worry, Tsubasa. I have lots of money here." Miharu said as she tapped Tsubasa's left shoulder.

"What do you mean? I have lots money here for you. Moreover, boys should treat the girls." Tsubasa said as he sweat dropped.

"Don't lie to me. I heard you murmuring about the money." Miharu said disappointedly.

"No." Tsubasa disagreed.

"I'm going to treat you and that's it. Got that!" Miharu exclaimed.

"Got that…" Tsubasa replied as he sweat dropped and he thought, "She's scary…"

"Ok, let's go." Miharu invited.

They shopped and later on…. They got hungry. Therefore, they eat waffle and sat on a bench.

"Tsubasa, that tattoo of yours really suited you. You're much cooler with that." Miharu spoke up.

"Yeh, I know that. Many girls say that to me." Tsubasa said.

Miharu saw Tsubasa's face with dirt near the right lip. Therefore, she wiped it.

"Thanks." Tsubasa said.

Miharu blushed and became a shy girl and a quiet girl.

"Miharu… You're an interesting girl. You encourage me, you scared me, you make me happy and now you're quiet there." Tsubasa said.

Suddenly, a kid fell down and Tsubasa ran to help the kid.

Miharu saw it and thought, "Oh, Tsubasa…"


	9. Chapter 9

Lovers: Anna and Gon

Since our lucky winner is from outsider, they have their date outside.

Gon decided to show Anna their place. Yeh, they even rode an airplane and it's really long journey.

Days passes and they reach Gon's place.

"Wow! It so beautiful. They are right provinces are greater than cities!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes you're right. I like to live here than in the cities." Gon agreed.

"Wow! This is so great! I think I like to stay here and live here now." Anna exclaimed.

"Don't worry… The Alice Academy gave you a week to stay here." Gon said.

"Really! Oh! That's great!" Anna shrieked.

"Let's go. We will have picnic there at the grasses." Gon invited.

"This is so exciting." Anna exclaimed.

They went to the best part to picnic at and they chose the fresh grass under the tree. Moreover, they can see the sea up there. A perfect date or a picnic?

"This is a perfect date!" Anna exclaimed.

"Date?" Gon wondered and he added with unpleasant voice, "Sorry… I don't really think that this is a date. You see… I haven't thought about having relationship with a girl. I just treat them as a friend."

"It's ok… After all we're still young right?" Anna said.

"Yes, you're right. And I'm going to try to like you. Those questions are really hard to answer. Well… that's for me. Asking to marry a girl and calling other name? But Anna is a good name, right?" Gon shared his words to Anna.

"Amm… About the last question? Will you eat my cook food?" Anna asked.

"Well… Sure!" Gon answered politely.

"Really? But why?" Anna wondered.

"That's because I trust you. I have faith in you. I believe that you're cook foods are healthy and safe." Gon explained.

Anna suddenly blushed. That's the best words she ever heard. Week passed and they are getting to fall in love to each other. Well, except Anna she already had. Before Anna went on, there's a promise Gon made…

"I promise that I'm going to marry you when we got older, ok." Gon promised.

"I promise too…" Anna replied with sweet smile on her face while blushing.


	10. Chapter 10

Lovers: Nonoko and Horo-Horo

Since our kind winner is from outsider they have their date outside. Guest what? Horo-Horo brought Nonoko in their place where his spirit live also.

"Wow! I felt I'm in paradise or kingdom or other dimension!" Nonoko shrieked.

"Yeh! I know." Horo-Horo agreed.

"I won't forget this." Nonoko exclaimed.

"Well, let's go… to our date. I'll bring you to my favourite place." Horo-Horo invited.

They went to a high place and there…

"Wow! It's so beautiful. I can see all the beautiful flowers here!" Nonoko shrieked.

"Yeh! This is my favourite spot." Horo-Horo said.

"Oh! I want to ask you…" Nonoko said while blushing.

"What is it?" Horo-Horo wondered.

"What will be your answer in my four questions?" Nonoko asked.

"You can ask me here. Do you know all of it?" Horo-Horo replied.

"Sure. The first question is 'Why do you like me?'" Nonoko asked.

"I answered that already. But now I know you a little I can say that you're kind and sweet girl." Horo-Horo answered.

"Next is 'Where's the perfect place to date me?" Nonoko asked.

"Here." Horo-Horo answered.

"Ok. The third is 'What gift will you give me at my birthday?'" Nonoko asked.

"Gift? Let me see. Oh! I can share my kingdom to you." Horo-Horo answered.

"And last! How will you make me fall in love to you?" Nonoko asked while blushing.

"I'll steal your heart." Horo-Horo answered.

"You already stole my heart…" Nonoko said while blushing.


	11. Chapter 11

Lovers: Yume and Hanna

Since our winner is from Alice Academy, they date in Alice Academy. Using Hanna's Alice, they have their date up in the sky while lay in the clouds.

"This is the life." Hanna said.

"What do you mean?" Yume asked.

"You know… relaxing… enjoying your life…" Hanna answered.

"You're right." Yume agreed.

"Since you're weird I'm going to call you weirdo." Hanna laughed.

"Do you really think that I'm weird?" Yume wondered as he sweat dropped.

"Yes. But I still love you." Hanna answered.

"Sure?" Yume asked.

"Surely surely sure. You're the only one for me forever. And beside there's no point in lying." Hanna answered.

"You're the only one, too to me." Yume said.

Suddenly, Hanna gave Yume a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Lovers: Yura and Yuu

The lovers already date and Yuu and Yura decided not to have a date again because they are still young. Therefore, we don't have any show for this chapter.

P.S. This is the end of story. Thanks for those who join and read & review. I want to thank the Gakuen Alice to participating, the maker of this anime, to all of you and especially to my assistant Hanna. Also I want to invite you to read my story and from those who supporting my story a very thankful to all of you. Thank you! Bye!

THE END…


End file.
